Attribute
=Primary Attributes= The basic building blocks for your character are your Attributes. They determine your physical and mental aptitude. The five attributes that define one's character are listed below. They are primary attributes that influence secondary characteristics. Strength Abbreviated Str *Increases your attack power with melee weapons. *Increases the amount of damage you can block with a shield. Strength does not affect critical hit chances at all. Strength does not improve your chance to block, but rather the amount of damage blocked when you succeed. This amount is determined in part by Strength (and the other part by your shield). Most melee classes gain 2 attack power per point of strength. Rogues,Hunters, and Cloth wearers only use a partial value of strength to determine their power. Rogues and Hunters gain 1 melee AP per point of strength, casters half a melee AP. Druids gain 2 attack power per point of strength in all forms. Agility Abbreviated Agi *Increases your attack power with ranged weapons. *Increases your armor. *Increases your chance to score a critical hit with a weapon. *Increases your chance to dodge attacks. *Rogues gain a much stronger bonus to dodge from agility than other classes. *Hunter & Rogue: Increases your attack power with melee weapons. *Druid: Increases your attack power in Cat Form. * A useful formula for calculating the contribution of agility is AEP - Agility Equivalence Points. From the Developers Agility *Increases Armor Class by 2 for every point of AGI. *Increases the chance of a critical hit with melee and ranged attacks. The amount of the increase is dependant on both class and level. For most level 60 character classes, approximately 20 points of AGI will increase your critical hit chance by approximately 1%. Rogues require 29 AGI for an additional 1% critical hit chance, and Hunters require 53 AGI for an additional 1% critical hit chance, but both of these classes also gain attack power from agility and the items available to them typically have much higher amounts of AGI. *Increases the chance to dodge an attack. The amount increased is dependant on both class and level. For most level 60 character classes, approximately 20 points of AGI will increase your chance to dodge by approximately 1%. Rogues only require 14.5 AGI for an additional 1% dodge chance. Hunters require 26.5 AGI for an additional 1% dodge chance, but Hunters typically have a high amount of agility, as well as an Aspect spell that further increases their chance to dodge attacks. Stamina Abbreviated Sta *Increases health points. Each point of Stamina gives you an additional 10 HP. Intellect Abbreviated Int *Increases the rate at which you learn weapon and other skills. Intellect has an effect on increasing all types of skills including tradeskills. *Increases your Mana points. Each point of intellect gives you 15 Mana points. *Increases your chance to score a critical hit with spells. For mages, at level 60, 59.5 points of Intellect equal 1% chance to crit with spells, varies depending on class.(See Talshuler's Int Research) *A recent post by Tseric gave the exact figures at level 60 for spell crit for all casters except paladins, they are as follows: Spirit Abbreviated Spi *Also see Spirit for comparision to mana/ 5 second gear. *Increases health and mana regeneration. Spirit affects all characters' mana and hit point regeneration rates in and out of combat. *By default health will not regenerate in combat unless your race is Troll or you have certain types of spells or potions in effect (buffs). *By default mana will not regenerate in a period of 5 seconds after casting a spell. *Also see: Formulas:Health Regen, Formulas:Mana Regen =Weapons= ;Attack (AR) : Attack Rating. ;Power (AP) : Attack Power. ;Damage (DMG) : Weapon Damage. =Armor= ;Defense (AC) : Defense Rating. ;Armor : Physical Damage Reduction. =Other information= DPS * Strength will contribute to 100% of the melee DPS for all classes other than Rogues and Hunters. * For Rogues and Hunters, Agility and Strength each contribute 50% of the added melee DPS. * Agility contributes to 100% of a Hunter's ranged DPS. Critical Hits * Agility will increase the chance to score a critical melee hit for all classes. See the Agility section for specifics. * Intellect will increase the chance to score a critical hit with a spell. For a Mage at level 60 the rate is 1% per 59.5 points in intelligence. Dodge * Agility will determine a character's chance to dodge an attack. Rogues gain a much stronger bonus to dodge than other classes. Fighting with two weapons, using off-hand, two-handed See the "Physical Combat" section of Combat. Category:Gameplay Category:Newbies